Cherry Butler
'Cherry Butler ' is a protagonist in her own adventure series often known as Cherry's Adventures. Though the creator wasn't a big fan of Pooh's Adventures Series, she had been inspired by making her own adventures based on growing up with children's movies and was inspired to start her own. Cherry is shown as both a child and an adult in her adventures, showing that she is one of the few characters to age and sometimes has a co-star with her of someone she knows who wants to be apart of her adventures. Biography Cherry was born a simple young girl who had the ability to talk to animals and even has run away to the circus because no one believes her ability and goes off to help Dumbo and Timothy Q. Mouse find Mrs. Jumbo. At the end of this adventure, Cherry has many other adventures afterward and grows to like her talent. Cherry was also said to be the youngest of four children and often has more adventures than they would. Her older brother she grew up with is currently in college, other brother she has only met once is currently in prison, and her sister lives far away working for the government. Cherry's siblings aren't often seen, but occasionally heard from here and there. Also, sometime after her adventure with Belle and the Beast, Forte comes back for her and discovers that Cherry is no longer a child, but now into high school and he starts to fall in love with her to see she had basically become a female version of himself, though at first, he wanted to kill her. Cherry tries to commit suicide on her 19th birthday due to how she didn't want to age or grow up because of anxiety, Forte stops her by jumping after her when she drops herself from a cliff and he grabs her and bites her, saving her life and brings her to shore to reveal that she will never age or die now because she is now a vampire like him. Cherry asks if he has apologized to Belle and Adam for what he did, he replies he hasn't, so she makes him go to see them and apologize for his misdeeds for trying to kill everyone during the Enchanted Christmas. When Forte returns to Cherry, she is about to graduate from college and he proposes to her, to which she accepts, even after him holding a knife to her throat. Cherry and Forte have an informal wedding in a cemetery and both wearing black as a symbol of death in an Addams Family fashion. Sometime before Cherry and Forte get married however, Cherry is abused by a brutal man and has a baby boy as a result from it and Forte decides to help take care of the infant as a foster father figure. Cherry is then found out to be attracted to Forte's paternal instincts. One late night after midnight, Cherry is asleep and Forte comes to her after drinking a full bottle of wine and the next morning, Cherry is pregnant again and soon enough gives birth to a baby girl. During a visit to Oogie's Revenge, Cherry spends a lot of time with Jack Skellington, but at the end, it's revealed that Cherry is pregnant again and has Simon Forte and tells Forte that no more children after him, meaning Simon will be the youngest of his siblings. During Forte's absence, Cherry finds out she is a member of an alien race and is told to come and take the throne, despite not wanting to. Cherry and Forte reunite again and Forte becomes part of the castle staff of the alien members Cherry was born from, but Forte is told to go back to the 18th century where he belongs and Cherry is forced to give up their baby daughter and never see him again, however, when Felicity is turning eight years old, she returns back to Belle and Adam and she and Forte continue their lives in another world where no one will ever separate them and they live in a cottage in the woods where there is no one else. Felicity is home educated and Cherry continues to go on various adventures and rarely brings along her family. Trivia * Cherry is an author avatar of her creator, PerkyGoth14. * Cherrys' original surname was Dunbar. * It is so far unknown how Cherry met Atticus Fudo, but the real Atticus had requested to be in Cherry and Atticus Meet Cinderella, though in the story, both Cherry and Atticus are orphans and were adopted by Cinderella and her father at a young age after the death of Cinderella's birth mother. * Due to being like a sibling with Atticus, she is considered an aunt by his children. * Cherry is not a witch biologically due to her mother being adopted by a witch. * Cherry has mentioned that after her adventure with Belle, that she had nightmares about Forte, which is true to real life as PerkyGoth14 grew up with Beauty & The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and had nightmares about him for most of her childhood. * Cherry is often wearing a black jacket which is also true to her real life self and even wears white-ish sneakers and is fond of her blue sweatpants. * Cherry is a godmother to Cocoa, Nutty, and Beanie Wonka, the children of her close friend Katie Day and Willy Wonka. * Cherry is friends with Benny the Beast and Atticus Fudo on Facebook. * Cherry is a nickname and she often does not give her real name out to people. Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney princesses Category:Females Category:Orphans Category:Former orphans Category:Aunts Category:Sisters Category:Wives Category:Autism